Sons of Terror
Summary History The Emerging God The warp is home to beings of psychic energy composed of thoughts and ideas, given form by the minds of those in the material plane. The Chaos Gods are the most powerful of these beings, born from a basic concept or feeling. Over the milennia one such entity has been gaining strength, drawing power from one of the most powerful and prolific of sensations: Fear. Phobos, the emerging God draws strength from the fear of mortal folk and it was not long ago that he found he had achieved conciousness. Recently he was compelled to seek more power and it was this that drew what would become the Sons of Terror to him. This new chapter is composed of traitors, drawn together by the urge to bring fear and horror to their enemies. The legion's initial ranks came from select individuals from various Chaos and (rarely) some Imperial Space Marine Chapters. Phobos whispered to them, promising a relief from fear by embracing it and seducing them with promises of the power to terrify. Towards the end of M41, the emerging God of Fear had managed to recruit a small but elite force. As they worked towards Phobos's goals of inspiring fear they became a new legion in their own right. Tactics The tactics employed by the Sons of Terror are centred on inspiring terror. Several techniques are employed such as: Geurilla Infiltrations to unbalance defenders and civilians alike, the setting of sadistic traps, the employment of terrifying daemons, artillery and explosives to invoke shell-shock, and misinformation tactics to promote fear in nearby populaces. The particular techniques employed by this legion vary depending on the situation. The Sons of Terror are composed of diabolically keen minds and the personal touch required to terrify those they encounter requires them to think on their feet and to sometimes think in ways that would perturb even the most devout Inquisitor. Cohorts and Allies The Sons of Terror tend to ally themselves with the followers of Slaanesh and Khorne; although they are usually keen to do what they do best regardless of the circumstances. The followers of this legion and their God tend to be the mad and the fearful. Promises of freedom from fear can be a powerful motivator to the citizens of the Imperium and many have been convinced to join the ranks of Phobos' cultists. Other followers are often recruited from the Imperium's sanitoriums. If there are no lunatics available when recruiting, the legion's Sorceror's will corrupt the minds of innocents and soldiers alike to draw them to their cause. Bases of Operations The Sons of Terror have no homeworld to call their own. Instead they roam the galaxy on their Capital Ship, The Nox Erebus, plundering whatever they want, wherever they want. They are most commonly seen in the southern quarter of the galaxy although they were recently spotted during the 13th Black Crusade in various locations where Imperium forces were being beaten, presumably to "recruit" new members. Category:Chaos Armies